1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system and a substrate processing apparatus which process a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate.
2. Related Art
A technology is known which is a remote operating system of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, which enables an access to a management apparatus of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, via a line, from a remote operating apparatus, wherein the remote operating apparatus enables a displaying of a screen identical to a screen displayed on the management apparatus, and a carrying out of an operation, identical to an operation of the management apparatus, on the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus (JP-A-2002-27567).
However, in the heretofore known technology, there has been a problem in that it is impossible to cause each display portion to output a different display, and to carry out a different operation.